


【VD】言出必行

by vdisreal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdisreal/pseuds/vdisreal
Summary: ·3V4D。点梗。·就算是莽撞别扭的3代小哥哥也是能一眼看穿你的啊但丁（叹气·性格超犟的哥和比哥更犟的蛋。·通往幸福结局的路痛苦坎坷，但是路的尽头开满鲜花。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 42





	【VD】言出必行

【言出必行】  
·3V4D。点梗。  
·就算是莽撞别扭的3代小哥哥也是能一眼看穿你的啊但丁（叹气  
·性格超犟的哥和比哥更犟的蛋。  
·通往幸福结局的路痛苦坎坷，但是路的尽头开满鲜花。

红墓市的天空远没有佛杜那这么漂亮。尽管现在是黑夜，依然掩盖不了这片天空的靓丽优美。铺天盖地的星星洒满夜空，节奏不一地闪动着，簇拥在柔软的月光中。

至少在某些事情发生后，红墓市的天空就不再漂亮了。

但丁此时正仰面躺在这座小岛的某个不起眼的宽阔草坪上，肩膀上插着维吉尔的阎魔刀，而维吉尔正一手持刀，一手撑在他的另一侧肩膀上，皱着眉打量着他。

但丁毫不在意肩膀上的疼痛，他只觉得那把刀带给自己的痛感是如此真实，带动着胸腔的最深处也一并强烈地震动。这么多年以来，他的心脏已经太久没有像现在这样活跃欢呼过了。

在第一眼见到这个维吉尔的时候，他就知道这并不是他这个世界的兄长。这个维吉尔是如此年轻，看起来和尼禄那小子差不多大，正是当年与他在高塔上冲动又固执，各执己见时的年纪。

他的维吉尔早就已经死在了他的注视中，被埋葬在未知的虚空下。

但尽管如此，尽管他知道这个维吉尔只是因为某些时空错乱的可能性而偶然间出现在他面前的，他也足够满足了。

他从未想过自己还能再见到他的同胞兄长，而且还能在如此近的距离下观察这幅面孔。他每日每夜地紧紧抓握着自己的记忆，仿佛一个不注意这些回忆的片段就会从手中溜走，从此逝去到他再也看不见的地方。

最开始的时候但丁还会在梦境中嚎哭，现在的他已经一滴眼泪都不再流下。阎魔刀回到他手里的那段时间里，冰冷的刀刃不曾回应他的呼唤，但丁更做不到拿着那把刀破开时空因果去追寻过去。做不到，也不想去做。

他把维吉尔的刀送于维吉尔的骨肉手中，再合适不过。

而此时此刻，另一把阎魔刀正插在他的肩膀上，破开他的血肉，撕裂他的神经，握着刀柄的则是维吉尔本人。只要想到这些，但丁的心脏就不受控制地疯狂跳动着，像是要从喉管中破体而出一般。

在过去的许多年里，的确有那么几个瞬间他还真想剖开自己的心看看，看看到底是哪一部分还在为这个该死的男人疼得死去活来，然后把那一部分彻底挖掉。

现在他又想这么做了，他的心脏又疼又涨，钻心入骨的痛伴随着愉快一起涌现出来，最终在彻底成型之前，却化为了他落在阎魔刀刀刃上的一个吻。

一直都在看着他的维吉尔略微愣了神。

但丁亲吻舔舐着阎魔刀的刀刃，那锋利的切口划破了他的舌尖和嘴唇，甚至划破了他的脸颊。鲜血从伤口中渗透出来，迅速地铺满了他的一整张脸。

维吉尔皱起眉，立刻抽出了阎魔刀，看着但丁脸上和嘴里的鲜血，尽管知道这些伤口对身为半魔的他们来说根本算不上什么，他还是为但丁看上去如此享受疼痛的表现而感到不适。

“你在干什么？”维吉尔把阎魔刀换成反拿的姿势，将刀刃朝向自己的身后。

“Wow，这个嘛，你知道的，我的小老哥，时空穿越可不是常有的事，我只是在为重新见到我年轻的小哥哥而感到高兴而已。”但丁不顾自己满嘴满脸的血，嬉皮笑脸地回答他，笑得连眼睛都弯了起来，“你瞧瞧，哇，还没我高呢。”

维吉尔紧拧着眉头，看着但丁此时仿佛真心实意感到高兴一般的神情，语气冰冷而又毫不留情地批判道：“笑得真难看。”

但丁的笑容直接僵在脸上，几秒后又撇着嘴控诉他的小老哥：“你的嘴还是这么令人讨厌啊，臭老哥。”

他一边重新笑起来，一边伸出手想去捏他小哥哥的脸。

“不想笑就别笑。”维吉尔极其不耐地挥开但丁的手。虽然这股情绪来得毫无道理，但但丁此时的神情实在令他不悦至极。

维吉尔从来没有见过这样的但丁。他的笑容开心得像是品尝到了世界上最美妙的食物，或者与最喜欢的人共坠爱河那般愉快，但他的眼睛里却一点生命绽放的迹象都没有，铺满了一片枯萎的花田。

记忆里的但丁永远都笑得张扬放肆，表里如一，一块普通的巧克力都能让他开心半天。维吉尔烦闷地回想着。而他身下的这个但丁，笑得仿佛一团逆流的水，看起来温润地包容着四周，但实际上转瞬就能从指缝中溜走，一滴不剩。

不知是不是但丁表现得毫无防备的缘故，维吉尔看着他，总有一种一伸手就能碰碎他的错觉。

但丁也同样看着维吉尔，或许是因为维吉尔的眼神实在太直白，眉头皱得太深，他忽然间就有些慌乱，于是迅速地伸出手揽住维吉尔的肩膀，抬起上半身用力地吻了上去。

他不知道这个维吉尔会停留多久，他随时都能做好再次目送兄长离开的心理准备，但至少……好歹也想让他们重逢的时间再停留得长一点，再长一点点就好。

他吻了维吉尔，并且在维吉尔惊讶地睁大眼睛、即将作出反击前就一个用力，翻身把年轻的兄长压在了身下。他掠夺着兄长的呼吸，无视维吉尔迅速抬起来掐住他脖子的手，直到两个人都快要窒息时才松开唇舌，沉重地喘息着。

维吉尔松开原本紧紧掐住他脖子的手，依旧紧紧皱着眉。从见到这个但丁开始，他眉头的肌肉就再没放松过，看得但丁不由自主地伸出手，想要抚平他眉间的褶皱。

“经常皱眉头会老得很快的。”但丁一边轻轻抚弄着维吉尔的眉心，一边笑着提醒道。

“我们不会老。”维吉尔淡淡地反驳道，“除非刻意想要改变外貌。”

“可是，”但丁平静地看着他，笑容温和，语气也轻轻的，眼神里一成不变的温柔与和顺几乎快要淹没整双瞳仁，“我就快老了。”

维吉尔不清楚是什么样的遭遇才能把但丁变成现在这样，他只知道他的怒火快要把他的整个胸口都烧传了，这种烦躁的怒意促使他想要立刻就跳起来和这个莫名其妙的弟弟打一架。

而就在他打算把想法付诸于行动时，但丁忽然低下头，迅速扯开他的裤子，一口含住了他沉睡着的性器。

维吉尔倒吸一口气，被强烈的刺激逼得重新坐回地面。他只好用一只手肘撑住地面，再用另一只手去推但丁埋在自己腿间的脑袋，“你干什么？！”

但丁没理他，也没理他推着自己额头的手掌，只专心致志地低头舔弄着口中的性器。虽然不到二十岁的维吉尔连身体都还没发育完全，但阴茎的尺寸却已经足够骇人了，就算还是未勃起的状态，也大得令但丁艰难地张着嘴才能勉强吞下一半。

维吉尔喘息一声，随着但丁开始收缩的口腔和吞吞吐吐的动作逐渐不再抗拒，原本抵在弟弟额头上的手也转而抓住他的头发，试图将主动权重新夺回来。

但丁依旧不管不顾地伺候着口中的性器直到它完全勃起，才放弃继续用嘴套弄柱身，而是稍微推开一些，将嘴唇贴在哥哥硕大的龟头上，用舌尖轻轻舔着最上方的小口。

他并不熟练，唇舌上的动作甚至可以说得上是生涩，但却已经足够使同样没什么经验的维吉尔感到无比刺激了。他慢慢地变换着方式，将维吉尔整个性器的柱身都舔弄了一遍，再将头低得更深，去寻找下方的囊袋，直到维吉尔忍无可忍地一把拽起他的头，将他整个人向前压在了地上。

杂草簇拥在但丁身边，戳刺在他的皮肤上又痒又难受，但他毫不在乎，甚至在维吉尔将他掀翻在地时还主动脱下了裤子，再抬头去向维吉尔索求亲吻。

维吉尔避开他的索吻，却没有退开，而是低下头一口咬住了他的喉结，在但丁仰头发出夹杂着疼痛的呻吟时一只手抓住但丁的臀肉，另一只手握住但丁已经挺立肿胀的性器快速撸动起来。

“啊，啊……”但丁仰着脖子想要躲避维吉尔在自己颈肩上凶狠的撕咬，但却把自己颈部的薄弱之处暴露得更加明显，几乎是主动送去维吉尔唇边了。

维吉尔摸索着他股间的缝隙，摸到那个瑟缩着的小穴后就立刻塞了一根手指进去。那里干涩紧致得要命，他的指节只进去了一点点就受到了强烈的抗拒，但他的动作丝毫不带犹豫，直接又凶狠地贯穿了洞口，在深处继续探索起来。

他知道但丁很痛，而且一定会忍着不说，但他现在只想把这个比自己大了许多的弟弟弄哭，哭得越凶越好。

至少哭得再怎么凶，也比那个要死不活的笑容要好看得多。

他的手指被但丁用力收缩着的肠肉紧紧包裹着，每一寸的开拓都显得无比艰难，每一根手指新塞进去的时候，他都能听见弟弟从喉咙里滚出来的闷哼，直到那个可怜的后穴被撑开到勉强能容纳他的程度。

维吉尔将手指全部撤出时，但丁就屏住呼吸做好了心理准备，但尽管如此，他还是在被粗暴地破开身体时沙哑地惨叫了一声。

他实在太久没有使用过那个部位了，在刚刚失去维吉尔的那几年里，他还会在深夜中用力地用手指玩弄自己，以达到足够淹没痛苦的快慰，然后在高潮的时候才会让泪水滑落，以此掩盖自己从不展现的脆弱。

后来时间缓慢推移，他逐渐不再愿意触碰自己。每一次掌心贴在自己身上的滚烫触觉，都会让他想起维吉尔那双曾经在自己皮肤上划过的手。

从那之后，他就又学会笑了。

维吉尔深深地顶开但丁柔软紧致的肠肉，感受弟弟身体里滚烫的温度，屏着呼吸停了几秒，就大力且凶暴地进出起来。

“维吉……维吉尔……”但丁小声地叫着他的名字，脸上的表情像是欢愉又像是痛苦，许多种复杂的情绪糅合在一起，逐渐拼成现在这个但丁的模样。

维吉尔从上方观察着他的神情，只觉得自己的心脏也跟着一起揪了起来，痛得像是被又细又硬的铁丝直接绞进了血肉里。

他用自己硬烫又硕大的阴茎狠狠地碾压着但丁的肠肉和敏感的深处，手上也不断地套弄着但丁的性器，同时还撕咬着那饱满胸口的肌肉和乳头，在弟弟的身上留下一切他可以留下的痕迹，试图狠狠地撕开笼罩在这家伙身上的厚重又坚硬的外壳。

可尽管承受着维吉尔仿佛狂风暴雨般的、如此凶狠的进攻，但丁的眼眶也依旧干涩，丝毫没有任何眼泪的迹象。

维吉尔在他身体里迅速用力抽插着的性器逐渐带给了他当年被阎魔刀插进胸口的错觉，这使他不明不白地兴奋起来，不由得抬起手紧紧地拥抱住了他的哥哥。

他忍耐着快感，享受着疼痛，用最扭曲的心态摆出了最顺从的态度。

但维吉尔却完全不因此而感到高兴，他只觉得心中的怒火不断升腾，随着但丁一次又一次的温顺、配合、甚至享受的动作而烧得越来越高，几乎快要压制不住这团火焰的高度。

于是他更加用力地操弄他年长的弟弟，直到但丁嘶吼着射精也没停下。

但丁在高潮后的不应期里继续承受着哥哥的操干，全身上下都颤抖着，每一寸肌肉都叫嚣着要躲避这场征伐，每一块血肉的本能都在尝试逃跑。

可是但丁不想跑，他甚至对维吉尔为防止自己逃跑而紧紧扣在自己腰上的双手而感到乐见其成。他自己的身体背叛了他的意志，想要逃离他最爱的哥哥，但永远都和他意志相悖的、他最爱的维吉尔这一次却和他心意相通，死死地禁锢着他，谁都不想率先结束这场香甜的折磨。

“别停下……”他甚至出声对维吉尔提出要求，“拜托了，哥哥……不要停下。”

维吉尔没有回答。他紧抿着薄薄的嘴唇，一言不发地满足了弟弟的要求。

他们做了不知道多少次，谁都数不清，直到但丁的声音沙哑得彻彻底底，整具身体都无法再给出任何回应，维吉尔才最后一次射在他体内，放下了手中一直紧紧抱着的弟弟的腰。

但丁喘息着瘫软在原地，脸色苍白，但目光却始终紧紧地黏在维吉尔身上，从未离开过哪怕任何一个瞬间。

维吉尔回应着他的目光，脸色同样不怎么好看，沉默着整理好了自己的衣物，就准备起身。

但丁立刻睁大眼睛，不顾浑身上下的酸痛，一把抓住了维吉尔的手腕，刚想将什么脱口而出，却又欲言又止地停下来，最终再次笑起来，轻轻松开了手，“啊，要走了吗？老哥。”

“但丁。”维吉尔站在他身边，背对着他，叫了他的名字。

但丁坐在地上，仰起头看着他哥哥。

维吉尔站在那里，耀眼的星空就悬挂在他的头顶，星光洒在他的肩膀上，将他整个人都笼罩在柔和的光线中。

但丁恍惚间想起来，在很小很小的时候，他和维吉尔偷偷溜出家门，去远方的草地上看星星时，维吉尔也是这样站在他的身边，他也是这样坐在草地上，仰视着哥哥的。

“你给我记住，小弟弟。”维吉尔转过头居高临下地俯视着他，几乎是咬牙切齿地吐出每一个字，“在彻底打败你、击溃你之前，我绝不会停下追寻力量的脚步。”

但丁安静地听着，笑了笑，毫不意外维吉尔的这番言论，但维吉尔接下来的一段话，却太过直接地狠狠击碎了他。

“没有什么能阻止我，”维吉尔转身正面对着他，表情坚定而又倔强，“艰难险阻不可，痛苦悔恨不可，伤痕死亡也不可。”

“你……”但丁发觉自己的声线颤抖起来，于是连忙顿了顿，试图调整自己的语气，但他的表情却再也无法维持住刚才的淡然了，“……你都知道什么了？”

“……这才像话。”维吉尔观察着但丁终于不再温和淡定的神情，满意地扯出一个微不可察的微笑，“少摆出一副天塌下来的表情，小时候你自己搭的书架塌下来，砸的也是我的背。”

但丁看着年轻的小哥哥，依旧没有哭，但干涸已久的眼眶却逐渐湿润了起来，连带着他的心脏也一起被濡湿的血液浸泡在了温暖之中。

“你现在看起来很强，不错。”他扫了一眼但丁的身体，“继续变强吧，只要你还在这里，我就不会放弃击败你的决心，所以——”

他顿了一下，转过身，星光依旧不依不饶地笼罩着他，“无论经历过多少挫折，无论有多少人会阻挡在我面前，就算掉下地狱，我也会一步一步爬回来，重新找到你，站在你面前。”

“我言出必行，”这是他留给但丁的最后一句话，“说到做到。”

从此以后，就像是一朵曾经凄惨无比、此时此刻又香气逼人的花，绽放在但丁的心中，深深地扎下了根。

无论前方还有多少坎坷的岁月需要跨过，在若有似无的花香陪伴下，也都不再显得过分艰难了。

THE END


End file.
